User blog:Poisoon140/Pookie Polls!
Hello! I learned how to do a poll! So I will make a pookie poll! Remember to be honest and say what you picked in the comments! Let's start! :) What do you think about diva pookies? Completely despise them Hate them Neutral about them Like them Love them What do you think about pookie abuse? Want to stop it forever no matter what Hate it Ignore it Neutral Like it Love it Do you ever adopt pookies that aren't yellow? Whenever I can A lot Sometimes When I am desperate Only because they aren't as likely to be divas No, because pookies are only supposed to wear yellow No, because they are ugly and they stand out as ugliest too much Fun question (this is just for fun). Do you watch Regular Show (in real life)? Yes No What do you think about diva pookies? Completely despise them Hate them Neutral Like them Love them I already answered this stupid question Are you bored yet? No more, I am trying to sleep Yes Sort of No This is an interesting poll blog post Fun question. Are you magic (being a pookie)? Always Sometimes I am scared a mumu/dudu will yell "NO DRAMA!!!" at me and throw me to the pet shop No, I like to be regular No, magic is stupid What do you think about boy pookies and girl pookies being equals? Yay, I have waited my entire life Yes IDC really No, I think change should not happen No, girls rule and boys drool What do you think of stopping picky mumus/dudus? They should no longer be so picky, picky protest is on now Yes Meh No, I hate change No, I like to laugh at and insult the pookies that are left out Is this a stupid waste of time? No, I like these questions! Only the fun polls Only the unnecessary polls I hate this blog post, it should have never existed Are you happy that this is the last question? No, this is fun IDC Yes Totally, now that means less time wasted Of course, these polls are stupid Are you happy I tricked you? Yes, this quiz is amazing! Hahaha, good one Poisoon140 IDC No Stupid wastes of time... Are you happy that this is the real final question? Yes No Are you happy that I decided to make more? YEAH!!! Yes No Why would I be? Are you a troll? No, I hate trolls! No Yes No, I am a MEGA TROLL! No, I am an ULTIMATE TROLL! Fun question (because these are POOKIE polls)! Do you like preps? Totally! Yes Neutral No I hate them so much it is crazy! Fun question! Do you go on the CPPS called oasis? Yes No It is the worst! Who are you? This has to be answered. Poisoon140 C H U N K Y Pookiefan Pookieforever-returns Thomas D. Coyote Rekanochi Patfan1 Pam pam4 Poopatroopa Baby Ashley TheEpicBannana XXSammyXx95 The Lord Of The Rings Somebody else that I don't know about or forgot about An anon Fun question! Do you wear glasses (in real life)? Yes No Category:Blog posts